Eterna Sunflower
by kirameku-14
Summary: Bunga matahari itu selalu melihat ke arah matahari kan? Begitupun dengan Kim Jaejoong yang selalu mencintai Jung Yunho, biarpun ia sering tersakiti dengan perasaannya itu. Another fanfiction from CHO YEONG GI a.k.a KEY. Wants to read my ff once again?


"Kali ini apa lagi kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini lagi padaku?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang nampak sedang mengintrogasi seorang pemuda lainnya.

"Tak ada. Aku tak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang lelah dengan semua sikap mu itu." Jawab pemuda yang yang kini sedang sibuk dengan laptop miliknya.

"Tapi kali ini apa? Aku tidak melakukan perselingkuhan lagi, apa lagi yang telah kuperbuat padamu?" pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu kali ini mengerang frustasi akan kelakuan pemuda yang sudah selama dua tahun ini sudah menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Tak ada." Kali ini si pemuda berkulit putih dan berambut serupa warna almond itu mengemasi seluruh peralatannya dan berlalu dari sosok pemuda yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan.

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus, aku bisa kehilangan rasa cintaku padamu Jaejoong-ah." Lirih pemuda itu setelah kepergian si pemuda almond itu.

.

.

.

Eterna Sunflower a.k.a Cho Yeong Gi a.k.a Keyra Kim, proudly present this fanfiction.

.

ETERNA SUNFLOWER

.

Main chara : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong. Slight YooSuMin.

Main pair : YUNJAE and a Brothership MinJae.

Genre : Romance and little bit of hurt.

Rate : T+

Warning : Boys love, typo and misstypo, alur yang super duper cepat, gak sesuai EyD, SO? DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ.

Disclaimer : Mereka ya mereka, mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, mereka bebas menentukan jalan mereka karena mereka adalah manusia yang memiliki sebuah kehidupan yang bebas.

.

.

.

^^Normal POV^^

.

.

.

"Sial! KIM JAEJOONG SIAL!" dari kejauhan, seorang pemuda yang sudah dikenal oleh orang banyak sebagai Jung Yunho, senior yang paling diincar oleh semua murid perempuan baik di dalam kampusnya maupun luar kampus itu, kita dapat melihatnya yang sedang melemparkan bola basketnya asal-asalan ke arah ring basket itu, dan bahkan yang terakhir ia memantulkan bola itu dengan tenaga yang berlebih ke sebuah dinding setelah meneriakan kata-kata yang sangat ingin ia ucapkan pada kekasihnya yang saat ini sedang bertingkah aneh padanya. Oke, ia mengakui jika ia sering berbuat salah pada kekasihnya itu, namun yang sekarang ia sungguh tidak tahu apa kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. Ya kita 'kan tidak tahu permasalahan apa yang sedang dialami oleh pemuda dengan bibir cherry nan menggoda itu.

.

.

.

"Sudah kah? Apa hanya seperti itu saja rasa khawatirmu terhadapku Jung Yunho? Kau itu sungguh keterlaluan, padahal aku sudah mengkhawatirkan dirimu sedemikian rupa. Aku sudah seperti orang gila kau buat karena perasaan cintaku padamu, dan kau dengan sesuka hatimu menyakitiku berulang kali. Kali ini kau sungguh keterlaluan, kau itu hanya di mulutmu saja mengakui aku kekasihmu. Hatimu? Aku tidak tahu, sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah tahu hatimu yang entah masih setia padaku atau tidak." Seorang pemuda dengan kulit putih bak salju di musim dingin namun dilingkupi kehangatan musim semi itu berujar lirih saat membaca e-mail yang dikirimkan oleh kekasihya itu.

.

.

.

"Jae hyung! Awas!" seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang kekanakan namun selalu memiliki pemikiran yang dapat membuat geram setiap korban yang sudah ia kerjai terbangun malam itu dengan peluh bercucuran disekujur tubuhnya, mimpinya… bukanlah sebuah mimpi yang indah. Itu mimpi terburuk yang pernah ia alami. Jaejoong, hyung kesayangannya di kampusnya berada dalam mimpinya dan yang paling membuatnya sesak adalah Jae hyungnya itu mengalami… ah bahkan ia sudah tak sanggup untuk mengingatnya lagi. Segera saja ia ambil jaketnya yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya dan segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan dengan segera ia melajukan mobilnya itu ke sebuah rumah megah yang sudah sangat sering ia datangi.

Tak sampai sejam, pemuda dengan curly hairnya itu sudah masuk ke sebuah kamar yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mendapati hyung cantiknya itu tergeletak lemah di atas marmer indah namun dingin itu.

"JAE HYUNG!" dihampirinya tubuh yang terlihat rapuh itu, sungguh, sejauh ini ia tak pernah melihat hyungnya selemah itu. "Kau kenapa hyung?" segera ia angkat tubuh itu dan membawa serta membaringkannya dengan nyaman di jok belakang kemudi serta merta ia meninggalkan kediaman hyungnya itu dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Hyung ku sakit apa Uisanim?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan segera saat dokter yang memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong telah keluar dari ruangan di mana Jaejoong kini terbaring lemah dengan berbagai selang yang tertancap ke dalam kulit putih mulusnya itu.

"Entah aku harus menceritakannya atau tidak padamu Changmin-ah." Setelah menarik nafas dalam, dokter itu menceritakan semuanya pada Changmin. "Jaejoong-ah menderita penyakit ini semenjak ia lahir, penyakit yang perlahan-lahan merengkuh tubuhnya dalam kerapuhan, ia sudah berjuang habis-habisan dengan obat-obatan yang selama ini kuberikan. Tapi… dua tahun ini tubuhnya membaik, ia sudah tak begitu membutuhkan obat-obat itu tetapi kenapa malam ini ia malah kembali ke keadaannya yang seperti dulu. Apa yang membuat tubuhnya kembali lemah seperti ini, apa anak itu sedang dalam masalah?" Tanya Uisanim itu di akhir ceritanya itu.

"Entahlah Uisanim, aku juga tak tahu. Jae hyung sudah jarang bercerita padaku." Setelahnya, dokter itu pun pamit pada Changmin karena ia sudah mendapat panggilan dari pasien lainnya. "Hyung, kau kenapa? Tidakkah kau tahu? Aku tersiksa mengetahui ini semua, dan melihatmu seperti ini."

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan firasat tak enak ini, kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba seperti ini? Apa yang akan terjadi padaku dan Jaejoong-ah?" Yunho, malam itu ia juga terbangun dengan peluh di sekujur tubuhnya, namun ia menganggap itu bagaikan angin lalu sehingga kini ia kembali tertidur dengan nyamannya.

Dan keesokan harinya ia hanya bisa menatap bingung pada sebuah objek yang ditinggali oleh penghuni tetapnya, Kim Jaejoong. Jung Yunho segera mendiall nomor kekasihnya itu namun sama sekali tidak ada jawaban.

Sepulangnya ia dari kampus, ia segera mendatangi apartement Jaejoong, namun sekali lagi ia hanya bisa menelan kekecewaan. Jaejoong tak ada di sana, yang ada hanyalah seorang pemuda manis bernama Kim Junsu dan seorang pemuda tampan bernama Park Yoochun.

"Kalau boleh kutau, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Ini adalah apartement kekasihku, kenapa kalian bisa berada di sini?" Tanya Yunho kemudian.

"Ah, kami baru saja pindah tadi pagi. Jadi Kim Jaejoong itu kekasihmu ya? Apa ia tidak memberitahukan mu perihal ia yang menjual apartementnya? Kami sudah membeli apartement ini semenjak dua minggu lalu." Terang Yoochun kalem.

"Aku memang sudah tahu ia akan menjualnya, tak kusangka secepat ini. Baiklah aku pamit dulu, masih ada jam kampus." Yunho pun melangkah keluar dari apartement itu meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang kini hanya bisa memandangnya bingung.

Bohong, ia baru saja berbohong. Ia sama sekali tak mengetahui tentang ini semua. Menjual apartement? Untuk apa? Seingatnya, biarpun Jaejoong sebatang kara, Jaejoong tidaklah kekurangan materi sedikitpun. Ia sampai saat ini masih hidup dengan harta warisan kedua orang tuanya yang telah meninggal. Dan Jaejoong sendiri pun melakukan kerja sambilan yang sepadan untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa Jaejoongnya semakin tak terjangkau olehnya?

Apa-apaan ini?

Jaejoongnya tak pernah seperti ini. Kenapa Jaejoongnya harus seperti ini, tak menceritakan sedikitpun masalahnya pada dirinya.

Jung Yunho, seorang yang mengaku sebagai kekasih dari Kim Jaejoong kini merasa bagaikan orang bodoh, tak sedikitpun ia tahu masalah yang dihadapi oleh sumber kebahagiaan hidupnya itu. Tak sedikitpun tahu, atau tak peduli? Selama ini Jaejoong selalu mengeluh tentang ia yang sedang bermasalah di hadapan Yunho. Jung Yunho, kau benar-benar…

.

.

.

"Hyung, ireona. Sudah setengah tahun hyung seperti ini. Hyung tidak mau bangun dan melihat aku lagi ya? Hyung jahat, hyung~ sampai sekarang aku tak bercerita pada 'dia'. Entahlah hyung, entah ia masih mengganggap kau ada atau tidak. Aku sudah berusaha memberitahukannya tentang keadaanmu hyung. Dia, tak mau mendengarkan perkataanku hyung. Dia sekarang sudah berubah, ia tak seperti dirinya saat bersamamu. Sikapnya makin meresahkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Hyung, sadarlah. Kau bahkan tidak mau sadar untuk kekasihmu itu hyung? Apa kau sudah tak mau melihat senyum seorang Jung Yunho?"

Jujur, baru sekali ini Changmin mengucapkan nama kekasih dari hyung yang paling disayanginya itu. Seminggu saat ia telah selesai dengan urusan yang rumit tentang Kim Jaejoong, ia baru teringat untuk memberitahukan keadaan Jae-hyungnya itu pada sang kekasih. Namun, ia hanya mendapat sebuah pukulan telak di pipi kirinya bahkan saat ia baru mengucapkan nama hyung cantiknya itu.

Jung Yunho, kini membenci Kim Jaejoong untuk alasan yang tak masuk di akal. Ia membenci Jaejoong saat mendengar perempuan-perempuan tidak baik di kelasnya bergosip tentang hilangnya Kim Jaejoong dan tentang foto Jaejoong yang sedang digendong oleh seseorang yang entah siapa.

Emosi, membutakan matanya. Membuatnya melupakan fakta bahwa Jaejoong terlalu mencintainya meskipun ia telah berulang kali melukai hati murni Jaejoong. Apa Yunho yang seperti ini masih bisa disadarkan?

Entahlah, Changmin pun tak mau ambil pusing. Saat ini, prioritas utamanya adalah kesadaran dari hyung kesayangannya itu. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi pada Jung Yunho yang mengabaikan hyungnya itu.

"Hyung, kumohon… cepatlah sadar. Biar Jung Yunho tak pernah menunggu kau kembali, masih ada aku hyung. Aku selalu menunggu hyung untuk kembali, hyung itu kuat, hyung itu adalah seorang Kim Jaejoong yang kuat dan tak akan pernah kalah oleh penyakit apalagi oleh seorang Jung Yunho yang kau cintai itu hyung." Gumam Changmin lirih sembari mengusap pipi putih milik Jaejoong yang kini nampak makin tirus.

.

.

.

Setahunpun telah berlalu, Kim Jaejoong pun masih terlelap dalam tidur panjangnya. Nafasnya masih berhembus dengan teratur, namun mata indah itu tak pernah terbuka selama setahun. Sungguh, kini ia nampak bagaikan putri tidur yang sedang bermimpi indah dalam tidur panjangnya.

Sedangkan Jung Yunho? Selama setahun itu pula perasaannya terombang-ambing, awalnya ia kesal dengan berita yang beredar, berita tentang Kim Jaejoongnya yang menjadi simpanan pria lain, Kim Jaejoongnya yang sudah tak mencintainya, Kim Jaejoongnya yang rela menjual tubuh indahnya untuk orang lain. Ditambah lagi, Jaejoong tak pernah ada kabar selama setahun belakangan. Tak ada kabar dari Jaejoongnya itu membuat ia berfikiran negative selama ini.

Namun setelah ia berfikir ulang, Jaejoongnya bukan orang yang seperti itu. Jaejoongnya yang selama ini ia kenal bukanlah seorang yang mudah mengobral cinta dan juga bukanlah seorang yang mudah menyakitinya, harusnya ia sadar… selama ini ialah yang menyakiti Jaejoong dengan ketidak-setiaannya.

Shim Changmin pun masih setia dengan kegiatannya untuk menunggui sadarnya Kim Jaejoong, akhir-akhir ini hyungnya yang baik hati itu semakin menampakkan respon terhadap ucapannya. Lebih sering saat ia sedang bercerita tentang Jung Yunho, semua ini dimulai sejak ia pertama kali mengucapkan nama kekasih hyungnya itu. Dan sekarang ia makin sering mengucapkan nama pemuda yang makin kacau di penglihatan banyak orang itu.

.

.

.

Cinta itu, sebenarnya apa? Kenapa seorang Kim Jaejoong rela menderita akan cintanya? Kim Jaejoong tak pernah tahu itu, ia selalu menerka-nerka apa alasan kenapa ia bertahan hidup selama ini, alasan kenapa ia tersenyum selama ini, alasan kenapa ia bersemangat menyambut hari baru, alasan kenapa ia rela berjibaku dengan rasa sakit akan perlakuan semena-mena cintanya itu.

Dan jawabannya hanya satu, Jung Yunho. Itulah cintanya, ia sekarang mengerti, Jung Yunho adalah cahayanya. Meskipun ia berulang kali menelan sakit saat Yunho berpaling darinya, namun ia selalu setia menatap dan berporos pada seorang Jung Yunho. Pria yang telah memikat seluruh hatinya dengan cinta yang kuat.

Kini Jaejoong mengerti, jika diibaratkan dengan bunga… ia adalah bunga matahari. Meskipun mataharinya berulang kali bersembunyi darinya, ia akan kembali menatap matahari itu keesokkan harinya dan selalu begitu saat sang matahari kembali ke peraduannya, ia hanya akan tertunduk lesu sepanjang malam hingga pagi menjelang dan selalu seperti itu. Ia adalah bunga matahari yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

"Hyung yakin?" Tanya seorang pemuda tampan di usianya yang sudah hampir memasuki akhir dari usia dua puluh tiga tahun.

"Memangnya kenapa Minnie-yah? Aku tak boleh melanjutkan impianku ya? Hanya karena aku tertidur selama setahun lebih, bukan berarti aku menjadi bodoh kan? Aku sudah terapi selama dua tahun, aku pun sudah privat selama setahun. Aku tidak bodoh Changmin-ah!" gerutu, ya, Jaejoong, sang bunga matahari yang sudah bangkit dari tidur panjangnya.

"Tapi hyung! Hyung mau jadi apa? Penyanyi? Yang benar saja! Aku tahu suara hyung memang sangat bagus, tapi kalau kau jadi penyanyi? Hyung! Waktu istirahatmu akan kacau! Aaahhhh! Hyung ku yang cantik dan juga yang selalu memanja perutku akan berkurang waktu istirahatnya! Pokoknya tidak boleh!" rajuk si kecil, ya di mata Jaejoong, Changmin adalah adik kecilnya yang baik hati namun manja dan juga evil itu. Si kecil tak mau hyungnya kurang waktu istirahat atau kurang waktu memanja perutnya?

"Minnie-yah~ ," rajuk si cantik yang kini poni almondnya makin memanjang itu.

"Hyung begini saja, hyung kan suka sinematografi, bagaimana kalau hyung menjadi sutradara saja? Biar bagaimanapun masih lebih baik hyung jadi sutradara, jam isrirahat hyung itu jelas. Kalau tidak ada syuting hyung baru boleh melakukan hal yang lain, lagi pula… hyung kan bisa jadi pengisi soundtrack film hyung kalau hyung mau, bagaimana?"

Sepertinya keputusan Changmin sudah mutlak, dan Jaejoong pun susah membantah adik kecilnya yang selama ini melindunginya.

"Appa! Umma! Aku dan Jaejoong hyung keluar sebentar!" pamit Changmin pada kedua orang tuanya yang sudah menganggap anak pada Jaejooong.

"Kita mau kemana Changmin-ah?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung saat Changmin menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya.

"Bertemu guru yang hebat hyung! Yang akan mengajarkan hyung segalanya!" kalimat yang ambigu, sungguh.

.

.

.

Shim Changmin, biar bagaimanapun baiknya hati anak itu, tetap saja titisan evil melekat di dirinya. Senyuman, ah seringaian setan itu terpampang jelas di mukanya.

Dan tak ada seorang pun yang tahu maknanya.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di sebuah tempat, lebih mirip dengan studio, Changmin melenggang masuk ke dalamnya dengan tenang. Sedangkan Jaejoong menatap dengan minat isi ruangan itu.

"HOI! YOOSU HYUNG!" teriak Changmin pada dua orang pemuda yang sedang asik bercumbu mesra di sebuah ruangan. Ya, mereka adalah Park Yoochun serta Kim Junsu, orang yang menempati apartement Jaejoong dulu.

"YA! SHIM CHANGMIN!" teriak Junsu dengan suara indahnya, sementara Changmin hanya tersenyum setan telah mengganggu kegiatan hyungdeulnya.

"Annyeong Yoochun-ah, Junsu-ya." Sapa Jaejoong ramah sekaligus menghindarkan amukan Junsu untuk Changmin.

Terkejut, sungguh. Yoochun dan Junsu bukan hanya sekedar penghuni baru apartement Jaejoong. Namun sesungguhnya mereka adalah sahabat semenjak mereka masih di sekolah dasar.

Junsu segera memeluk Jaejoong intens, ia dan Yoochun baru mengetahui kenyataan kalau hyung mereka ini mengalami hal yang buruk selama hampir tiga tahun lamanya dan sudah hampir empat tahun lamanya menghilang.

"Bogoshippo hyung, jeongmal bogoshippo." Adu Junsu lirih di tengah isakan tangisnya itu. Ah, begitu tegakah Changmin tak membiarkan serta tak memberitahukan dua sahabat hyungnya ini tentang keadaan hyungnya? Tidak, sebagai sahabat lama hyungnya, Junsu dan Yoochun sudah lama mengetahui perihal penyakit Jaejoong. Namun ia tak pernah tahu kalau Jaejoong akan collapse seperti itu, ini semua tak lebih karena mereka sudah tak satu kota saat Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menuntut ilmu di ibukota Korea Selatan ini.

Dan menghilang selama empat tahun? Sungguh, ini adalah keputusan orang tua Changmin yang memutuskan untuk membawa Jaejoong ke dataran Eropa dan menjalani perawatan dan proses penyembuhan di sana.

Kompleks sekali bukan?

Tapi bukannya masih ada lagi ya?

"YA! KIM JUNSU! SHIM CHANGMIN! BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK MEMBUAT RIBUT KALAU BERTEMU!" gelegar suara baritone yang sangat di kenal Jaejoong menyeruak masuk ke gendang pendengarannya, membuat memori lama akan cinta mereka kembali. Membuat buncah-buncah kebahagiaan menyeruak saat dua pasang manik-manik indah itu saling bertemu pandang. Padangan saling mencintai itu terasa begitu kental. Membuat Changmin yang sibuk dengan cengiran setannya beranjak dari ruangan itu, membuat Junsu melepaskan pelukan eratnya dan mengikuti Yoochun yang telah melepaskan drama script yang sedang dibacanya keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Jaejoongie?" Tanya Yunho dengan tatapan tak percaya, sungguh, sekarang ia bagaikan menemukan sumber tenaganya. Ia melihat Jaejoong! Sosok Jaejoong menyeruak di pandangannya,

Bibir cherry itu, pipi putih nan lembut itu, rambut almond yang halus itu, siluet tubuh nan indah itu.

"Yunnie-yah," dan suara yang menenangkan itu membuat Yunho tak kuasa untuk memeluk tubuh yang dia rindukan eksistensinya itu.

"Jeongmal bogoshippo, jeongmal saranghae, mianhamnida… Jaejoongie, saranghae. Ukhhh!" sesak, ia merasa sesak itu perlahan menghilang saat Jaejoong turut merengkuhnya dan mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Nado saranghae Yunnie-yah."

.

.

.

Bisakah kita membiarkan pasangan itu bahagia dengan perjalanan cinta mereka? Bisakah kita membiarkan Jaejoong untuk diinterogasi oleh Yunho? Bisakah kita biarkan Yunho mereguk kembali sumber kebahagiaannya? Bisakah kita biarkan Jaejoong mendapatkan kembali mataharinya untuk selamanya? Hanya untuk dirinya?

.

.

.

"Hei, bisakah kalian tidak bermesraan di hadapanku?" gerutu Changmin dan meleparkan bola-bola salju yang sedari tadi ia bentuk untuk menjahili hyungdeulnya.

.

.

.

FIN!

.

.

.

.

.

Ini ff comeback *perasaan comeback mulu yah*

Kekekeke, ganti penname, who remember me? Gak ada? *yah pundung deh*

Ah, biarkanlah. Yang jelas masih bisa nulis lagi. lol

.

Salam rindu,

Key of Amethyst.


End file.
